


Momma Will Take Care Of You

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, Rimming, WARNINGS:, happy!harry, jealous!jay, mummy!kink, shocked!louis, sub!eleanor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Eleanor are together. Louis doesn't really love Eleanor, but she doesn't know it yet. Eleanor is a beautiful girl, but she doesn't know that yet either. Jay likes Eleanor, and she didn't know that either. Why doesn't she let momma take care of her the way her boyfriend's never had?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momma Will Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> what did I just do blame Vicky and her shocked!louis shit

Louis kissed the top of Eleanor's head, unaware of a pair of jealous eyes which ghosted over the scene.

"I'll be back later, El! Bye, mum!"

Eleanor sighed dreamily and turned to face her future mother-in-law again.

"I am so glad you invited me over, Jay!"

Johannah smiled, "Don't worry, Eleanor, you are always welcomed in my house."

Eleanor blushed, "I don't think I deserve such treatment."

"Oh, but you do, sweetie," Jay walked over to where the girl stood, lifting up her hand to brush a strand of Eleanor's hair from her forehead, "You deserve that and much more."

Eleanor's breath hitched, her heartbeat increasing rapidly. She tried to look anywhere but into Jay's eyes, her gaze accidentally falling on her lips. Jay smiled mischievously.

"Tell me, dear," she said sweetly, "Has my son ever told you how pretty you are?"

"Er," Eleanor stuttered, "No, not really."

"Shame," she replied, "You are quite a beauty."

Eleanor subconsciously licked her bottom lip, earning a small chuckle from the older woman, "Has he ever taken care of you?"

"N-No."

Jay grinned, "Then I'll take care of you, baby."

In a swip movement, Jay captured Eleanor's lips and quickly proceeded to use her tongue to lick the insides of her mouth. Eleanor moaned in delight. Luck was on their side, since the kids were in school and Louis had gone to meet up with someone and promised to be back before dinner.

Eleanor wrapped her slim arms around Jay's neck, letting the woman lift her up and carrying her up the stairs. They kept making out throughout the whole journey, only halting when Jay opened a wooden door. Eleanor took in her surroundings and realized with a gasp. This was Louis' childhood bedroom. The thought of having sex with Louis' mother in Louis' own room was creepy and plagued her with guilt, but the excitement it brought was bigger than other feelings. 

Jay pushed her on the bed and crawled on top of her, kissing her neck and sucking in different spots, eager to leave marks. Eleanor whined, finding herself to be wet already.

Both women took off their clothes and tossed them aside. Jay positioned her mouth on top of Eleanor's perky breast, licking the rock hard nipple. Eleanor moaned filthily, it all felt so good.

Jay smirked, Eleanor had a beautiful body, her boobs so big and delicious they made her want to suck them forever. Jay then moved down, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses until she reached her naval, discarding the pink laced panties and licking a long stripe inside her vagina. Eleanor's back arched, more moans escaping her lips.

"More, Jay, moremoremore."

Jay smirked and lifted her head to lock eyes with Eleanor, "Call me momma."

Eleanor moaned as Jay sucked her clit vigorously, fucking her savagely with her tongue, swallowing all of her sweet juices. 

"Yes, mummy, yes! Faster, yeah!"

Jay hit that sweet sweet spot with her expert tongue, which had Eleanor writhing beneath her. Eleanor came with a gasp, shuddering violently.

Jay licked all of her juices and flip the girl over, "I'm gonna make you feel better yet," she purred and without further notice, her tongue entered her asshole.

Eleanor screamed, it was weird, but felt really good. Jay licked around the ring of muscles, smirking at the whiny sounds her girl was making. 

"Oh, yes, mummy, it feels so good!"

"You like this, pumpkin?"

She then put a finger inside her hole, eliciting more moans as both her finger and tongue worked together. Eleanor was once again in the verge of coming when the door opened.

"Mum and Eleanor are out, babe, we have the house for oursel—" the boy in the doorway gasped, "Oh my God!"

Eleanor quickly turned over and covered herself with the sheets. Jay looked like a deer caught redhanded. She moved to make a grab of her clothes to cover her body.

"Louis, honey, I can—"

"I don't want to know!" Louis shouted in rage, "What the fuck was this? And in my room? Are you two fucked up in the head?"

Harry snickered quietly from behind him, earning a glare from his lover. Louis turned back to his mother and girlfriend. "If you want to apologize or," he screamed, "I don't know, anything, I'll be at Harry's. But I'd much rather not see any of you in my entire life!"

Louis turned away from the door and started dragging Harry down the hallway. 

Eleanor and Jay both stood shocked in place, not daring to look at each other. Jay broke the silence.

"Want to try again?"

"Fuck yeah."


End file.
